1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to modular jacks and particularly to such jacks useful in making connections in telephone systems.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Modular jacks for use with telephones enable the telephone user to connect equipment such as a telephone head set and base to one another and to wall receptacles without the assistance of trained personnel. Telephone cords connectable between inhouse telephone jacks and a telephone base as well as telephone cords connectable between the head set and the base of a telephone are provided with modular connectors which are telescopically received within and removable from modular jacks of various types serving as receiving receptacles or sockets within the various telephone parts. These devices have facilitated the installation of the telephones and have gained widespread acceptance.
It is known in the art as disclosed in U.S. Pat No. 4,315,664 that receptacles for modular jacks may be provided with insulation displacing contacts located in the interior of the telephone parts so that internal wires can be connected through the insulation displacing contacts to a plug which is telescopically received within the socket. As pointed out in that patent, modular jacks are relatively small and space considerations present substantial problems in providing wire connecting means on modular jack terminals. In addition it is pointed out that when the wires are inserted into the wire receiving portions in a terminal housing, a substantial compressive force may be imposed on the housing and as a result of the wire receiving operation the modular jack housing may be damaged by the imposition of such forces.
In some applications it is desirable to connect different types or numbers of wires to the modular jack receptacle. With modular jacks, currently known, it is difficult to achieve interchangeability without using totally different receptacle housings or terminals for each application. Thus, either the housing might be provided with complicated, expensive electrical connection terminals which can receive a plurality wires of different diameter or a plurality of different housings must be kept in stock. Because of the desirability of low cost and small size modular jacks it is difficult to provide all these capabilities without using a variety of different receptacle housings.